Of Red Eyes and Chains, and Simplicity and Casualties
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: Being an ordinary girl myself, I've never thought of anything beyond casual that could happen to me, Alice Baskerville. Examples: 1. Being sent to a place called Sablier, 2. Being sent there with the famous egoistical Oz Vessalius—a famous idol of some sorts, and 3. Being called Children of Ill Omen for a reason we don't know of. What's a B-Rabbit and a Core of the Abyss, anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Red Eyes and Chains, and Simplicity and Casualties**

**Part 1 - Chapter 1 - The Irony of Casualties**

Well, I could always say this to people that I don't know of and people I find annoying for their stupid oddities: Could you please be at least be bit normal? For one reason is because I find it irritating and for another, I find it abnormal. Why couldn't they just settle down for at least a bit? I mean, gawking at a guy in a magazine is way...too weird, yeah? I mean, what's good about a picture? Save your screeches for the real deal. Not that I care enough to meet him.

Oz Vessalius, popular idol, and practically one of those sarcastic and spoiled idiots like in those movies he makes (hypocritical, eh?). He's one of those "awesome" celebrities that sucks other people's money for fame or something like that. LIke probably his dad or mom, of the sort. I've got no problem with the sarcastic part, I'm pretty that too, but spoiled? Man, he's got a great ego. You know, there was this one time he sued the director's butt because he didn't like his role. They had to edit it and they finished for a year and a half shooting a 24-minute episode. Yeah, he's much like that.

Now, I guess he's making a new movie considering the fact that all the girls are squaling like there's no tomorrow. I think it's about the all-famous book, Holy Knight. I don't know about that but Lily, my friend, I guess, told it's a "magnificent book filled with intricate chapters and characters". Whatever that meant. But I've read up to Volume 2 and in no way am I reading that again. And of course, he's gonna participate it, Oz, I mean. It's his favorite book, says his fanclub. And I've heard some people say that he's gonna be playing in a role of a girl. Boy, he's gonna be mad at that.

I don't know Oz, if that's what you're thinking. I don't even think I want to get close to him. I'm just making obvious assumptions right now given the facts that I was "given" or knowledge as Lily says. Yup, I know; Lily is a yandere, though. A person who is...never mind. But anyway, I know a lot about Oz. And it's not what you think. Lily's aunt works at a private studio for Oz's and says that he's always the brat I think. That he leaves his things behind and that he always throws threats around at things he doesn't want to. And come to think of it, I think I heard Lily say to me once tha he wears contact lenses. Yeah. I know. Meaning that emerald eyes of him is fake.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Oops, here she is now. Lily, the ever-so-loyal friend. "Have you heard? Have you HEARD? Oz Vessalius is coming here this afternoon to shoot for his upcoming MOVIE! HERE IN Latwidge! Can you BELIEVE IT?" She was practically jumping up and down. Gee, has she been drinking caffeine? Or high on sugar?

"Um, no?"

"Well, you should have! Everyone practically is jumping of joy and excitment! Can you even hear them? They're excited!"

"I'm not deaf. And so I've seen." I shoved my way past her sparkling little eyes that seemed to just be dreamy all of a sudden. "But I don't really care."

She seemed to have snapped out of it the minute she heard it and caught up with me. "EH? Why not? Isn't he cute?"

"Cute?" I thought over it for a moment. "Sure, but as your aunt say, he's stupid, arrogant, self-righteous, and a brat. There's nothing more I would like to reason with you on why I don't like him. I don't need another brat in my life."

"Another? Ehhh? Who's that?"

"She's talking to me right now?"

"Alice you're so mean. Why don't you try to be good?"

"I am good."

"No you're not. You're just good at making retorts."

"Good enough." I shrugged. She whined some more until we were at the foot of the classroom. Below the window, the people there were making a scene. I just hope that there wouldn't be any classes this morning. I hadn't really studied math and I'm hoping not to this day. One because I'm not in the mood, and two because I hate learning about formulas.

"You know," I began. Lily was fondling with a chalk. "You could go down. I could care less if you do."

Lily's face brightened up. "Thank YOUUUUU ALICE! You really are a LIFESAVER! I'll treat you to a burger this afternoon after school and a milkshake."

"Keep the burger, get me a chocolate milkshake, extra milk, and extra whipped-cream, chocolate sprinkles and a barbeque. That's all. Oh, and make sure it has lots of ice."

She nodded and began taking notes...then ran downstairs...which is like 3 floors. And when I looked down the window again, there she was...already downstairs.

Watching those normal people below, I felt my stomach churning. What's wrong with you? I don't know why it does this but whenever I see other people, it does this. I don't know for how long it had been doing this but I don't really care. It's been a habit. Along with a few headaches here and there, and a few minor injuries that I rather not talk about.

_Alice...Alice...Alice..._

Huh? Was someone there? I peered over my shoulder. None - meaning no-one. Not a soul. I should be saying "Maybe it was my imagination". But it certainly wasn't. I heard it. Someone was calling mean.

_Alice...It's been long...yeah?_

Who the hell is there? What the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you?

I look like I'm crazy. Hell, I am. Or I maybe going to be.

_You left...why is that? Was it your parents? My parents? Anybody's fault? Care to tell me? Why you left..._

WHO ARE YOU?

_My, my. You've forgotten. Figures. I should really not have trusted you. I was a fool. To think that you would actually care about the abyss. To think that you actually cared about me, Cheshire...about the Mad Hatter...about Alyss...about the Hare. Seems I was wrong, yeah?_

Just who are you? What are you? WHERE are you?

_I am Cheshire...Cat. I am from the abyss, where you had left me and the others. Where your wonderland have been created. Where you loved us, where we thought you loved us. I am within your memory, your mind, and your brain. We are a part of your well-being. Because you have left us. You HAD left us. Yeah?_

Look, I don't care who you are, what you are, or where you come from but leave me alone will you? The headaches are enough, the pain is enough, why can't you just leave me alone and not make me think of anything of me being mad? Please. Just leave me alone.

_You indeed have change. Miss Alice, using the word 'Please'? Now, that's something. Tell me, how have you been, how's life? We haven't talked in a while, have we? Since you were...6?_

I was living my life with my parents when I was 6. It's impossible for me to connect with you...whatever you are.

_You have, haven't you? You _lived _with your parents. You didn't say you _came _here in the world of the Abyss, did you?_

Wha - ?

_Of course you did. How were we supposed to know you when you did not? Hmm. I wonder._

What are you talking about?

_A certain...visit you made with us..._

I did NOT visit you guys...whatever you are.

_Oh but we insist you did. Even though you have forgotten. But we'll let this slide. You'll soon figure out eventually._

Hey! What are you?

...

...

...

I am going crazy.

And ironic since I spoke earlier of Casualties, yeah?

I suck at life.

I really do.

* * *

**So. i suck. At. Life. Another story here. I hope you guys like this. I got inspired about this. Sorry if it's too short. I can't help it. I'm good at planning this but when I put this on paper...Splat, splatter, and boom. I don't know how to.**

**Well, my other Pandora Hearts fanfic is going well. I guess I'm able to update next Saturday or Sunday at the least. If I have the time. Well, I hope you guys who are just so awesome at reading my other story is patient enough. Haha.**

**Anyway, I got inspired about this by reading Paraselene Hearts and by thinking of some...things like the death of Alice and the usual. Haha, yeah. I suck.**

**So review? I don't really know why I did this. But I guess it's to relieve stress or something. I can't really, um, think of anything else when I don't put my ideas on paper and publish.**

**So, R/F/F?**

**Yours truly,**

**Chira Somes**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Red Eyes and Chains, and Simplicity and Casualties**

**Chapter 2—Lacey**

_Do you hear that? That sound of something old, something broken? That sound where almost everyone can hear...It's calling for you—for us; for us to go home._

_But home...where is home, actually? I have never seen home before. Is it nice? Is it comfortable, cozy, just as Vincent says it is? Vincent, oh how I loathe him. I despise him. But you'll come, right, little girl? You promised to. Cheshire says he will make sure of it._

_Even if you don't want to, Cheshire would make you come here. And then we'll play, and you will never have the chance to get out of here as you like. But that's what you wanted to, right? You told us long ago you never want to leave here. You never lie, right, little girl? You're honest; you said so yourself._

_And you always keep your promises..._

_Alyss doesn't want to get lied at..._

_You know that, right?_

_You'll come, right?_

_I'll be waiting. Even if it's going to be forever, I will wait..._

_You're honest, little girl, you're honest. You're not a sin—you're Alice._

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Okay, you have got to be kidding me," Sharon Rainsworth exclaimed. She'd been glaring at the computer monitor for at least several minutes, typing in codes, searching for data and all that in the spite of completing her report due tomorrow about how Sabrie is doing. And by Sabrie they/she means that little town just inside another dimension that they've been researching now for a while with no luck and with a goal to keep it secret from the politics and government because they are illegally making product of something not permitted. Nothing too dangerous, might she add. But of course there is the whole leak with magic thing inside Earth and all but that rarely happens, they use precautions every time they do the research, which is once a month, and besides, Pandora's with them so it's not much of a big deal.

Pandora is the state's well-known secret security organization that specializes in various mysterious acts that no-one even knows it's made. Practically, they're the shadows of the government so whatever Pandora implies would be trusted immediately with the state. They're trustworthy enough to even snoop inside the President's quarters for some investigation or warrant or something that they might need in an operation. And the Rainsworths are a legacy in Pandora. They've been there since the First World War, secretly helping the government go and pass and finally adjourn peace. And all of the likes and such are made by them, meaning the President totally relies on that SS Org.

"Hm, what's wrong, Miss Sharon?" Xerxes Break, the girl's supposed "brother", licked his favorite candy treat...well, there actually isn't since all candies are his favorite, especially caramel since he adores the flavor, and chocolate, and mocha, and probably chiffon—but hey, back to the subject at hand.

"UGH! This accursed thing wouldn't even allow me to enter the cameras! What the hell is wrong with this computer?!" Sharon cried. She threw her hands up in the air in a frustrated attempt to make the whole thing more dramatic...'cause, well, you know, she's just that sophisticated as that.

"Oh," Break said. Pointing to the screen, he chewed on another lollipop. "There's this message thingy over there...I guess. I dunno; I'm not really that much of a whiz in that technology thingy. I'm much more of a historian than a technician. Something along the lines of that," he added.

"Oh, yeah," Sharon nodded, "I hadn't seen that before..." She moved the mouse to that little blinking thingy that was way too big to be even called "thingy", and, you know, clicked it. And the thingy made its way to become an email and the email began to load down the screen which turned red printed with yellow and orange letters.

"Dear Pandora, blah, blah, blah." Sharon flicked her arms as if she didn't really care—she doesn't really, it's not her biz, it's her Pop's.

Well, since she doesn't really want to read it aloud, yes? Should the author write the letter herself, yes [?], since she's that much of an evil goody-two-shoe.

**Dear Mr. Rainsworth,**

**We, the Pandora Org., have been alerted that a certain movement in Sabrie has been made that may trigger the research. As such, we would have to ask you to take a look within the current outcomes as to which what may have triggered the movement which will also involve in causes that we will permit you to do.**

**Please do not disappoint us,**

**Pandora Head**

"WHAT?!" came the screech of horror.

Sharon leaped from her horror stance and sat back the recliner of her awesomely soft and comfortable chair and began typing codes and such the author doesn't want to bother explaining 'cause even the story itself is confusing and is the anime, and finally came the effect of a map with a land forming outlines of green and dots. Sharon's eyes scurried around until stopping down the report of the movement. _Above Normal, _it said. _Holy cow, _Sharon thought.

She then clicked someplace else in the screen until it showed another map of Japan with the same report of movement. Only it was in Tokyo, not the other places.

_Holy crud, _she thought, _this is really, REALLY messy and if dad finds out about this, he'll butcher me up—no, that's an understatement; he'd bury me alive! And if I tell mom, she'd make minced meat out of me AND Break and no, I'm not gonna sacrifice myself. God, if this goes on then dad's efforts would be gone and this 200-300 year old city would go to waste, especially the force that's emitting around like a force field for an apparent reason I don't really know. Ugh, crap, this is REALLY messed up, and I'm gonna mess up and... God knows what would happen next!_

"Oh? _That's_ the problem?" Break leaned in forward to the monitor until it was inches from his face. He sighed, "Really. Shouldn't you be searching for the movement here in Tokyo or something right now? I mean, it's related to this matter and Sabrie somehow and I feel tingly like...um...magic is surrounding this place, or whatever you guys call it."

_Break, you're a genius..._

_I am such a genius..._

And it was only a matter of minutes until a red dot blinked around somewhere in the Latowidge Academy block—oh, wait, it's in Latowidge itself. _Well, it's probably easy to trace this..._

Sharon clicked on the dot and finally, a picture appeared of a young (stupid) damsel, scowling at the camera. _Alice Baskerville, oh, okay, a normal name—not!_

"Okay, Break-nii, I'm going—no, we're going to Latowidge," Sharon said.

"What, why me?"

Sharon looked at him coyly/evilly/maniacally. "'Cause you're my bro, and if I'm going to hell, you're coming with me..."

"Why?"

"'Cause my mom would butcher you and mince you until your bones are mashed and easy to eat."

"Ugh, fine."

After the stupid girl herself went outside to get her fancy coat, Break decided to glare at the computer screen 'cause for one thing, it's his enemy and for another, that name rings a bell that he couldn't really put a finger to it. Somewhere in the spaces of the letters seems a bit off about the name. Ugh, he couldn't put it. He knows he'd heard it before, maybe through walking around the Rainsworth Manor. His eyes widened.

Oh, yes...it was _that _time. And this was _the _girl...

_Oh, holy crud..._

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Break looked at another beeping red spot. _Another one?_, he thought. He decided to try moving that... thing... Sharon moved earlier and gently pressed the thing's button thingy and voila! Another data file appeared. His eyes widened more. _Vessalius...oh no, darn it why does everything that Ms. Sharon encounter have to do with the computers?! Like seriously!_

Little did he know that computers weren't the ones at fault; one thing, 'cause the computers are the ones who are making this story, and two, 'cause without it, Sharon's probably gonna die of boredom. And the author too...and possibly you readers would probably kill yourselves. Yeah.

"But nah," Break waved off, "I'll worry about it when the bridge comes. It won't hurt to keep this a little secret, yes?"

So much for the genius comment…really.

Xoxoxo

"And around the theoretical philosophies of the properties of matter, the scientists have concluded that within every molecule that is made in the Earth are…"

My head hurts.

"The multi-chemical substance that the government is…"

I feel sick.

"Oz Vessalius!"

God, everything's woozy.

I'm going crazy.

"OZ VESSALIUS!"

Uh-huh, yeah, everything's blurry.

I can't see…

"OZ Vessalius!"

Huh? Someone's calling me?

"God, someone call an ambulance! He's fainted!"

Black…

…

…

…

_Hello._

Who's there?

_*laugh, laugh*_

Who the hell are you? Is this a kidnapping? Well, I'll have you know that once I know what you're up to, you're going to the police! You got that? I'm Oz Vessalius and no one dares kidnap me!

_He-hee, Cheshire, you got a weird one..._

Who are you?! I demand to know your name! What the hell are you doing to me! Is this some kind of a drug that you've made me take? What the hell is happening?! Answer me!

_My, my, someone's impatient… What luck, too; you've forgotten…just like her._

What are you talking about? I demand an answer!

_Oh, see here; see here, Oz Vessalius…_

What do you want from me?

_I am Alyss of the Abyss, the White Rabbit. I am a living breathing person like you are, only, much more superior. You have no right on demanding something from me…after all, you are mine._

I am not anybody's! I am my own!

_Ooh, cocky. Don't get so full of yourself, boy. You do not know me, as I had known you. Ha-ha, in fact, I do not necessarily need anything to know you. You are so open, so easily-read. Everything you have in mind is known easily…or is it?_

_What are you thinking, boy?_

Look, I don't know who you are, and if I'm being held hostage—

_Ah, but you aren't. You have come meet me voluntarily, once upon a time._

What nonsense are you talking about?

_See here, boy, see here. Once upon a time, a young boy strolled down the thin line separating the Earth and the Abyss. But as he was being careless, he created a whole between the Abyss, played with the Abyss, and finally, angered the Abyss well enough to create a whole dimension of nothingness and hopeless dreams that do not come true and are thrust into that hell of darkness._

_Surely, you have remembered that, no?_

What are you talking about, lady? Like hell, do I believe in such idiocy as that…

_Ah, you have become stale as the bread you threw away when we played. How un-gentleman-like. So unnerving, so irritating…it makes me want to hate you more._

_How have you been doing, Oz, dear?_

Whatever did I do to you? How the hell do you know me? Is this something…what's really going on?

_Oh, you're no fun anymore. I'll leave then..._

H-hey, wait!

_*chuckle, chuckle*_

"_JACK! Jack!"_

"_Alice! How are you today? You look really cute in that outfit of yours. Is that new?"_

**How nostalgic…**

W-who's there?

"_Jack! What's that noise? It sounds like music…"_

"_It is music, Alice…"_

"_Really, now…who made it? It sounds very good."_

"_An old friend of mine, actually, but unfortunately he's…passed away now…"_

"_Oh, is that so?"_

**Such idiocy...**

"_AH, it's coming from your pocket, Jack!"_

"_Yes, it is, dear. See here, it's an old watch I made. It was supposed to be a present for him but…I couldn't really give it to him later on. Something troublesome happened."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Do you want it? I don't really have anything to do with it anymore."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Sure. But promise me first, you will never lose it, okay?"_

"_SURE!"_

**What lies…**

"_Thank you! Thank you, Jack! Oops, I gotta go now!"_

"_Oh, I don't get a kiss or a hug?"_

"_Go find another girl to do that."_

"_Aw, little Alice is all grown up…she won't even hug me…"_

"_I heard about something called women's intuition. Apparently, every girl has that."_

"_T.T. Why…why must you read those books?"_

"_So that perverted old men like you could stay away from me."_

"_WHAAATT?_

"_I'm just joking! See' ya!"_

**Oz Vessalius…you have forgotten…your sin…You shall die soon enough…**

**Oz Vessalius…**

**Oz Vessalius…**

**Oz…**

**Oz…**

**Oz…**

**Oz…**

"Oz…Oz Vessalius, wake up!"

**You shall die soon enough…**

* * *

**WHOO! It was fun writing in Jack's POV. I love him. Like seriously. He's like the perverted old man in the anime which is awesome since I get to torture him like the idiot he is...**

**Well, anyway, gomen! Gomenasai! HONTO NI GOMENASAI *repeatedly bows for 9 minutes*. But still, I love you guys so much! 4 freaking reviews! God, I love you guys! Especially you, Orihime-chan! I mean, you're the first one to review and you're helping me think about GFK. I owe you so really much. I just wanna hug you! And all you reviewers out there, do bother to leave a review, not that I'm demanding you to.**

**fiv:**** thanks for your review in GFK and here! Here's your very own and to the readers' update! Thanks for liking this story!**

**xToxicWaste:**** And now it is Alyss! HAHA! Thanks for liking this story. I really did think it was not worth it.**

**moonlight blue wolf:**** Here's your chapter and DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS! Here I was making this while watching the series on a CD my friend lent me. Hope you enjoy this too!**

**And finally:**

**Orihime00sama: ****Though you already know, I will just thank you and I know, Cheshire needs lots of love. Like hell seriously. He's a...poor character in the series. Hope you love this update, though! Yeah, MISTER SNARKER ROCKS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHA! You may have taken my evilness but I have an extra stashed somewhere in my mind! :P**

**And to all of you: I will now go and watch Kuroshitsuji! Funny but kinda dark. I recommend you watch it.**

**See ya,**

**Chira Somes!**


End file.
